The present invention relates to an abnormality detection system.
There has been known various abnormality detection systems. Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-23448 discloses an abnormality detection system having an intrusion detector using radio waves, sound waves, supersonic waves and so forth for detecting illegal activities to automobile.
The present invention is directed to an abnormality detection system by a new structure.